


Lindsey

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Lindsey Salmon quando sembra regnare un apparente stato di pace e tranquillità, richiamando una sé stessa giovane e confusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsey

  


**Lindsey**  


  
_Soli sulla Terra come in Cielo._  
I tuoi occhi richiamavano il mare, una profondità erudita.  
Ti affacciavi alla finestra cercando un modo per tirare avanti.  
Osservavi i bambini, pronti a cadere inesorabilmente come foglie di fronte all’aspra realtà che ci circonda.  
Bellissima, furiosa e testarda.  
Nemmeno Sam riusciva a colmare il vuoto, un vuoto fatto di schiamazzi e uscite in piscina.  
_Soli sulla Terra come in Cielo._  
 

[67 parole]

 


End file.
